priority
by R'zpxtra
Summary: Dia yang sejak kecil diasuh oleh tangan Sandaime tak menjaminnya terbebas dari Diskriminasi masyarakat Konoha. Apa yang akan dia lakukan ?


**Priority**

Summary.

_Dia yang sejak kecil diasuh oleh tangan Sandaime tak menjaminnya terbebas dari Diskriminasi masyarakat Konoha. _

_Apa yang akan dia lakukan ?_

(Gak pandai bikin Summary)

Genre.

Adventure, Romance, Humor

Warning.

OOC. Alternate Reality. Abal. Aneh. Gak nyambung. Alur berantakan. Dan semua hal yang membuat fic ini tidak layak baca.

Disclaimer.

M. Khishimoto

Selamat membaca.

_Untuk apa menagis, takkan ada yang mengulurkan tangannya untukmu. Bencilah mereka yang tidak menganggap keberadaanmu, tapi tidak untuk tempat mu dilahirkan._

Chapter 1

New members : Ansatsu Senjutsu

Tokushu Butai ?

Kembali melihat kertas yang di apit ibu jari dan telunjuk tangannya, lalu melihat langsung ke mata Godaime-Hokage untuk memastikan tidak ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi. Kembali lagi melihat ke kertas, menghela nafas. "Apa anda yakin Godaime-Sama" kata yang terucap mengandung ketidakyakinan pada kertas yang saat ini berada digenggamannya.

"Kau tidak terlalu bodoh untuk tidak memahami isi nya kan" apa yang diucapkan wanita cantik berumur lebih itu memang benar, tapi ini masih belum cukup. "Ini yang dia inginkan darimu. Sebagai seorang murid Sandaime-Hokage sendiri, aku yakin kau mengerti maksudnya."

"Aku mengerti, diskriminasi masyarakat membuatnya mengambil keputusan memasukan ku kedalam kesatuan Anbu langsung dibawah pengawasannya, dan sekarang dia ingin aku kembali berbaur dengan dunia luar."

Benar-benar sulit dipahami, pola pikirnya sangat sulit untuk ditebak itu lah mengapa dia menjadi orang yang sangat disegani. "Apa mereka akan cocok denganku." Satu pertanyaan untuk dirinya sendiri, bertahun-tahun bersembunyi dibalik bayang menjauhkannya dari dunia luar dan membuatnya lupa bagaimana caranya bersosialisasi.

"Membuka diri akan mempermudahkanmu dalam urusan sosialisasi" saran yang diberikan cukup membantu tapi tetap saja semua itu tidaklah gampang, Anbu diajarkan untuk setia dalam berbagai aspek dan untuk membuka diri akan sangat sulit."

"Apa tidak terlalu beresiko, memasukan mantan Anbu kedalam Tim Shinobi." mengemukakan apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini, karena bagaimana pun juga Anbu itu berbeda. Melindungi informasi tentang desa adalah prioritas utama dalam Anbu, ada kalanya Anbu dikerahkan secara sembunyi-sembunyi untuk mencapai hasil maksimal suatu misi yang di emban Tim Shinobi.

Perbincangan itupun terhenti karena suara ketukan pintu, setelah Godaime-Hokage mengatakan "masuk" pintu pun terbuka menampilkan seorang Kunoichi medis bernama Haruno Sakura dan menyusul dibelakangnya Hatake Kakashi.

Godaime-Hokage yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Senju Stunade mempertanyakan atas kedatangan Sakura dan Kakashi keruangannya.

"Stunade-Sama kami telah kembali, aku akan menjelaskan rinciannya."

Sakura menjelaskan semua rincian dari missi yang telah usai dijalankan, hingga satu orang yang tidak berkepentingan dari percakapan itu merasa terabaikan.

"Sakura kau boleh keluar dan untukmu Kakashi ada yang perlu ku bicarakan denganmu". Itu yang dikatakan Stunade setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Sakura. "Kalau begitu saya permisi". Setelah mengatakan itu Sakura berlalu pergi, sebelum memegang gagang pintu Sakura menoleh kembali melihat orang berdiri disamping Kakashi. Aneh rasanya untuk seorang Anbu melepaskan topeng yang menjadi ciri khas kesatuan Elit Shinobi itu.

**Sakura P.o.V**

Haaahhh! Aku hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas lelah, missi yang ku jalani dengan Kakashi-Sensei sungguh membuatku lelah. Rencananya saat tiba didesa aku akan langsung pulang tapi Kakashi-Sensei malah menyuruhku untuk melaporkan tentang missi yang kami jalankan, saat aku bertanya kenapa harus aku, Kakashi-Sensei hanya menjawab "aku ada urusan" dan yang paling membuatku kesal adalah dia yang menyuruhku melapor dengan alasan ada keperluan tapi mengapa dia mengekori ku ke Ruang Hokage. Saat ku tanya lagi dia malah berucap " aku ingin memastikan semuanya berjalan dengan lancar", ya ampun dia benar-benar membuat ku jengkel setengah mati.

"Sakuraaaaaa !"

Ada yang memanggil namaku aku sangat hafal siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Ino pig ada apa ?"

"Ya ampun kau ini kacau sekali Sakura"

Dia mengomentari penampilan dan wajah kusut ku saat ini.

"Dari pada wajah mu bertambah jelek, bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama di Yakiniku".

"Maaf aku tidak tertarik".

Setelah mengatakan itu membalikan badan dan akan beranjak menjauh darinya tapi tak lama aku ditarik kembali oleh Ino.

"Heh ! Kau harus ikut ini penting, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan pada kalian semua dan kalian akan tercengang mendengarnya".

"Ku harap apa yang kau bicarakan ini memang penting, kalau tidak kau sendiri yang akan mendapat akibatnya (Shanaroo)".

Ino tersenyum bahagia karena aku menyetujui ajakan nya itu, sebenarnya aku sangat lelah tapi penasaran juga fufu. Setelah sampai ke tempat yang dijadikan perkempulan aku langsung masuk bersama dengan Ino dan semua anggota Rookie telah hadir. Acara makan bersama sambil mendengarkan Gosip dari si Ratu Gosip Konoha adalah agenda utamanya.

Aku duduk ditengah-tengah Hyuga Hinata dan Tenten, dan satu tempat duduk yang tersisa buat Ino. Untuk para laki-laki mereka duduk bersebrangan dengan kami para gadis, ada Lee, Shino, Choji, Kiba, Neji, dan Shikamaru yang sudah tertidur pulas diatas meja.

Ino yang sudah kembali kemudian duduk ditempatnya, mungkin Ino habis menyusun kembali apa yang akan ia ceritakan sebagai bahan Gosip nya itu. Aku tak terlalu peduli dengan Gosip nya itu, tapi kalau ada banyak makanan seperti ini apa boleh buat aku akan mengikuti acara ini. Dan Kiba mulai mengacungkan jari telunjuknya lalu menayakan siapa yang harus bertanggung jawab atas makanan yang tersaji diatas meja, dengan lantang Ino menjawab bahwa Shikamaru lah yang harus membayar, dan ajaibnya yang bersangkutan terbangun dari alam mimpinya.

Lucu juga melihat Shikamaru cemberut akan perbuatan sepihak dari Ino. Ekhem, Ino berdehem kecil untuk memulai Gosipnya itu.

"Kalian tahu ?". Ino mengantung kalimatnya itu membuat ku penasaran apa yang akan diucapkan Ino selanjutnya, begitu juga dengan semua yang berkumpul ditempat ini, mereka semua mamandang intens Ino seakan-akan meminta kelanjutan dari ucapan yang digantungnya itu.

"Kalian tahu ? Ada informasi yang mengatakan salah satu orang dari kesatuan Anbu akan mengisi kekosangan di Tim Kakashi.

Tim Kakashi ? Bukankah itu Tim dimana aku ada didalamnya, apa yang dikatakan Ino itu bisa dipertanggung jawabkan. Dan mata semua orang tertuju padaku. Heii, aku belum tau apa-apa kenapa kalian memandangku dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"Apa benar begitu Ino-san" Lee mengajukan pertayaan pada Ino karena merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Aku mendapatkan info ini dari Ayahku, Lee".

"Memang benar Tim Kakashi sekarang kekurangan orang tapi apa harus seorang dari Anbu yang mengisinya, Sakura apa kamu sudah tahu tentang ini ?".

Aku hanya mengeleng sebagai jawaban dari yang Tenten tanyakan, aku tak tahu apa-apa mengenai hal ini. Aku memandang Shikamaru untuk meminta penjelasan dia kan Jounin jadi kupikir Shikamaru akan lebih mengetahuinya.

"Jangan menatap ku seperti itu Sakura, memang aku ini berpangkat Jounin tapi tidak menjamin aku mengetahui semuanya kan!".

Benar juga tak ada jaminan untuk mengetahui semua hal yang terjadi didesa ini, aku menatap Neji mungkin dia tahu sesuatu mengenai ini.

"Sama dengan ku Sakura, tidak ada jaminan seorang Jounin mengetahui semua hal".

"Ada satu hal lagi yang kalian harus tahu, dia adalah murid dari mendiang Sandaime Hokage"

Ino kembali membuat kami yang mendengarnya terserang rasa kaget dengan apa yang barusan ia ucapkan.

M-murid Sandaime Hokage. Apa lagi ini, aku makin tidak mengerti apa yang Ino katakan, semua yang hadir disini pun pasti mengalami hal yang serupa dengan ku.

"Jadi yang kita bicarakan ini "Legenda Sannin" bukan kah tidak ada dari mereka bertiga yang masuk kesatuan Anbu". Kiba yang ambil suara saat ini

"Benar sekali, "Legenda Sannin" tak mungkin repot-repot mengisi kekosongan Tim Kakashi kan". Neji pun menambahkan.

"Jadi, ada satu murid selain dari ketiga Lengenda Sannin". Shino pun ambil bagian dalam percakapan ini. Memikirkan kalau ada lagi satu murid dari Sandaime Hokage.

"Akan lebih baik kalau kita semua menunggu konfirmasi langsung dari Stunade-Sama".

Mereka semua termasuk aku mengangguk setuju dengan yang diutarakan oleh Hinata. Sudah jelas hanya Stunade-Sama lah yang mengetahui ini semua. Kami pun melanjutkan acara makan-makan kami, dan membuat tanda tanya besar dikepala ku siapa orang yang akan mengisi kekosongan di Tim Kakashi.

~•~

**Normal P.o.V**

Angin berhembus menerbangkan daun-daun gugur diatas bumi Konoha.

Memandang Desa Konoha dari Atap Kantor Hokage menjadi daya tarik tersendiri, berbalik badan, pandangan mata disuguhkan oleh pahatan-pahatan pendahulu yang terukir diatas tebing sebagai tanda mereka adalah Pemimpin Desa ini. Memandang lebih intens pada pahatan wajah ketiga secara tak langsung bibirnya mengucapkan "Sensei".

"Kau seharusnya melihatku". Kata-kata yang terucapkan mengandung nada kesedihan. Sadar siapa yang datang dari arah belakang tubuhnya, menolehkan kepala dan tersenyum pahit.

"Kau sangat beruntung bisa bersama dengannya dalam kurun waktu yang relatif lebih lama dariku, Stunade-Sama".

"Tidak, kau lebih beruntung dariku yang tidak bisa menemani dihari tua nya".

"Heh, cara bicaramu itu lama-lama bisa membuatmu tua"

BLETAKKKK.

"Dan cara bicaramu dapat menyinggungku".

Sambil mengusap-usap kepala yang mendapat jitakan sayang dari Stunade dengan wajah yang masih cemberut, melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Stunade sendiri ditempat itu.

"Kau akan mendapat perlakuan yang sama di Tim yang akan kau masuki itu jika kau tak hati-hati dalam bicara".

Stunade dengan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi memperingati orang yang sudah berjalan menjauh itu.

"Aku mengeti dan mencoba mengingatnya". Itu jawaban yang didapat oleh Stunade.

~•~

Sakura yang sudah kembali dari acara makan-makan yang diadakan teman-teman berjalan dalam sepi menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang mulai kehilangan cahayanya dan terganti dengan cahaya dari lampu penerangan jalan, masih dalam pikirannya hingga tak menyadari ada orang yang melaju dipersimpangan jalan yang akan dia lalui dan kemudian terjadi sesuatu yang disebut tabrakan.

BRUGHHK.

It-ta-ta-ta, bibir yang terus mengeluarkan rintihan kesakitan akibat bokongnya mencium tanah, tubuhnya limbung kebelakang serasa menabrak sebuah pohon pikirnya, mencoba melihat apa yang ditabraknya seketika pandangannya disuguhkan dengan uluran tangan dari seseorang berpakaian lengkap kesatuan Anbu. Mata lentik Sakura masih berkedip-kedip belum ngeh dengan apa yang terjadi.

[Berdiri]

Sakura langsung berdiri dari acara duduknya itu, tanpa menerima uluran tangan dari korban tabraknya.

"Apa anda tidak apa-apa Nona ?"

"T-tidak."

"Aku tahu siapa yang ditabrak dan menabrak. Tapi aku akan meminta maaf lebih dulu.".

Merasa tersindir Sakura buru-buru membungkuk dan mengucapkan banyak kata maaf.

Sambil berlenggang pergi Anbu yang mengenakan topeng Rubah itupun bersuara. "Dalam pertempuran kamu harus kesampingkan dulu masalah pribadi mu, jika kamu tak mau mati konyol Nona." Belum sempat Sakura membalik tubuh, Anbu itu sudah menghilang entah kemana.

~•~

Membaringkan badan di atas kasur yang didominasi warna merah jambu. Sakura menghembuskan nafas lega karena bisa mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya.

Masih terbayang kejadian memalukan baginya disore hari tadi, rasa ngilu masih terasa dibokongnya akibat jatuh terduduk tadi. Benar-benar seperti menabrak sebuah pohon.

Bicara soal menabrak, dirinya teringat akan si korban tabraknya, ia ingat sangat ingat orang yang ditabraknya itu adalah seorang Anbu, kira-kira tidak jauh berbeda dari segi usia dengan dirinya.

Menjadi seorang Anbu adalah impiannya ketika memasuki Akademi Ninja. Untuk menjadi seorang Anbu dibutuhkan kemampuan yang mumpuni, mereka yang berada dikesatuan Anbu adalah sekumpulan Shinobi level S. Mereka di rekrut langsung oleh Hokage sendiri.

Tidak seperti Tim Shinobi yang mendapat Missi karena permintaan Klien, tapi dikesatuan Anbu adalah mereka yang mendapat missi langsung atas perintah Hokage demi keberlangsungan Desa Konoha. Tak jarang juga melakukan missi ekstrim seperti missi yang dikategorikan missi bunuh diri. Desa adalah prioritas utama mereka.

Missi dikelompokan menjadi beberapa kelas, E, D, C, B, A, dan S. Missi yang diberikan tergantung pada tingkatan Shinobi yang akan menerima missi walaupun ada Shinobi berpangkat Jounin sekalipun sebagai pembimbing.

Sakura perlahan-lahan memejamkan mata dan pergi ke alam mimpi.

~•~

"Ya ampun kenapa harus pagi pagi begini sih"

Sakura mencak-mencak gak jelas dikamarnya. Penyebabnya adalah seorang Anbu pengantar pesan langsung dari Hokage menyambangi kediamannya pagi-pagi sekali tadi, ada hal yang ingin dibicarakan Hokage katanya. Setelah selesai mandi dan merapikan penampilannya Sakura langsung beranjak menuju Kantor Hokage.

[Pintu di ketuk]

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari arah balik pintu Sakura pun masuk.

"Shishou, ada apa ?" Sakura langsung bertanya akan maksud dari dimintai kehadirannya di ruangan ini.

"Oh, Sakura, maaf pagi-pagi begini membuatmu datang kemari". Stunade tahu Sakura saat ini sedang kesal walaupun dia tak menunjukannya langsung "Aku memiliki permintaan padamu". Stunade mengatakannya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa itu, Shishou" Sakura tahu ini sebuah permintaan bukan sebuah missi mendadak. Karena Sakura hafal betul wanita yang menjadi gurunya ini.

"Aku ingin kau mengajak jalan-jalan "orang baru" ini. Karena orang ini tidak terlalu banyak tahu caranya bersosialisasi".

Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti permintaan dari Shishou nya ini, mengajak jalan-jalan, orang baru, cara berkomunikasi. Dan otak encernya pun mengambil kesimpulan bahwa orang ini "Pemalu" tingkat akut. Sakura hanya mengangguk meng-iya kan permintaan Stunade.

"Keluarlah" suara Stunade menggema diruangannya itu, Sakura celingak-celinguk karena tidak mengerti pada siapa perintah itu di tujukan. Pergerakan mencurigakan tertangkap indra pengelihatan Sakura di pojok ruangan dekat dengan kursi yang diduduki Stunade yang gelap karena belum tersinari cahaya Matahari karena masih sangat pagi.

Perlahan-lahan siluet tubuh seseorang terlihat, dan setelah tertimpa sedikit sinar sosok itupun terlihat. Setelan khas kesatuan Anbu yang dikenakannya dan tidak lupa topeng penutup wajah bercorak rubah "Kau membuatku menunggu lama Nona!"

Sakura dibuat termangu karenanya '_jadi selama ini dia sudah ada disana!_ ' Itu yang Sakura ucapkan didalam hatinya. Hawa kehadirannya benar-benar tidak terdeteksi. Sakura ingat orang ini yang ditabraknya kemarin sore.

Melirikan matanya ke arah Tsunade dan hanya mendapat anggukan kepala. Sakura cukup mengerti, jadi orang ini yang dimaksudkan Shishou nya.

Sakura melihat kembali Anbu yang kini berdiri disamping Stunade. Dan dapat Sakura tangkap warna mata sebiru langit disiang hari itu sedang menatapnya juga secara intens, menjadikan Sakura merasa tidak enak dibuatnya.

~•~

**Sakura P.o.V**

Semenjak keluar dari Kantor Hokage dia hanya diam saja tanpa berucap satu patah kata pun. Aku dibuat bingung sendiri jadinya, sebelumnya aku mengira kalau ada tamu penting dari desa tetangga karena ingin lebih mengenal Konoha karena Shishou menyuruhku untuk mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Tapi kenyataan nya adalah seseorang Anbu yang pastinya sudah tahu banyak tentang seluk beluk Konoha. Apa mungkin ada maksud lain dari perintah Shishou ?.

"Apa pantatmu masih terasa sakit".

Akhirnya dia berbicara juga, tapi aku jadi sedikit malu bila dia bertanya seperti itu "T-tidak" aku tergagap menjawabnya. Itu bagian sensitif kau tahu.

"Syukurlah, butuh pijatan untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya, jadi aku tak perlu memijatnya kan"

Dia mengatakan "memijat" j-jadi dia '_akan ku bunuh kau jika menyentuhnya, shannaroo_'... Ahaha. Aku hanya tertawa garing mendengarnya.

Sejak saat itu aku berjalan dengan menjaga jarak darinya. Saat kami melewati pertokoan samar-samar aku mendengar tangisan anak kecil, saat ku edarkan pandang kearah asal suara. Aku melihat seorang anak kecil yang sedang diseret-seret oleh seorang pria dewasa, dan apa yang terjadi setelah itu membuatku menutup mulut dengan kedua tanganku karena yang orang dewasa itu akan lakukan adalah tangan yang terangkat keatas.

Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, sebelum aku ingin berteriak demi menghentikan tindakan tersebut

[TANGKAP]

Dalam sekejap mata, tangan laki-laki itu sudah ditahan oleh Anbu yang tadi berada disamping ku. Dengan sekejap mata dia berpindah tempat.

Dan hal yang terjadi setelahnya adalah bunyi sesuatu terbanting. Dan aku melihat pria paruh baya itu sedang tergeletak ditanah.

Aku kemudian menghampiri Anbu itu dan anak kecil yang diselamatkannya.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja anak manis" itu yang dikatan si Anbu dan anak kecil itu hanya mengangguk. Syukurlah anak itu tidak apa-apa.

~•~

**Normal P.o.V**

Sakura saat ini sudah kembali ke Kantor Hokage tugas yang lebih tepatnya disebut sebagai permintaan dari Nona Hokage aka. Senju Stunade sudah ia penuhi.

"Bagaimana, apa perjalanan kalian menyenangkan ?" Sebuah pertanyaan dilontarkan Stunade mengenai kegiatan yang dilakukan dua orang berbeda gender didepannya itu.

"..."

"Ya, begitulah Shishou" Sakura tersenyum dengan mimik wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku mohon undur diri Stunade Hime-Sama" orang yang berada disamping Sakura mengeluarkan suaranya. Setelah mendapat ijin Anbu itu menghilang dengan Shunshin nya.

"Apa yang terjadi" Merasa ada yang janggal Stunade mencoba meminta penjelasan pada Sakura.

"Kami melihat seorang anak kecil yang akan dipukul oleh Pria dewasa dan dia menghajar Pria itu sampai tak sadarkan diri, dan semenjak itu dia mulai berubah sikap Shishou" Sakura menceritakan penyebab Anbu itu bersikap demikian pada Stunade.

"Begitu rupanya" Stunade hanya menghembuskan nafas lelah, jemari tangannya diletakan di dahinya sekedar menghilangkan rasa pening yang menyerang kepalanya.

"Haruno Sakura, mengenai kekosongan anggota Tim Kakashi, dia yang akan mengisinya".

"D-dia Shishou ?" Tsunade hanya mengangguk atas pertayaan Sakura.

"Kenapa Sakura, apa dia tidak cocok buat Tim Kakashi" satu pertanyaan dari Stunade pada sosok yang menjadi muridnya ini.

"Bukan begitu Shishou, saya yakin Anda sudah memperhitungkan semuanya. Yang saya pikirkan kenapa harus seorang Anbu".

"Dia seorang Anbu yang setiap saat mendampingi seorang Sandaime Hokage Sakura, kemampuannya sudah tidak bisa diragukan lagi" Stunade memberitahu bahwa orang yang akan mengisi kekurangan personil di Tim Kakashi adalah pengawal seorang Kage.

"Saya mengerti Shishou, apa Kakashi-sensei sudah mengetahui perihal ini".

"Em, Kakashi sudah tahu. Dan mulai besok dia sudah termasuk kedalam Tim mu, ku harap kalian akan bisa bekerjasama".

"Ya Shishou".

~•~

Esok hari setelahnya

Sakura saat ini sedang berjalan menuju tempat yang dijadikan tempat lantih tanding dan pengenalan anggota baru di timnya.

Latih tanding bertujuan untuk menilai sejauh mana seorang Shinobi berkembang, biasanya latih tanding akan dilakukan oleh Shinobi tingkat Genin atau Chunin untuk menjatuhkan Guru Pembimbing mereka.

Dalam latih tanding diperkenankan untuk mengeluarkan semua kemampuan dengan hasrat ingin membunuh yang kuat, itu dilakukan karena orang yang menjadi lawan adalah Guru Pembimbing yang notabene mempunyai kemampuan yang lebih unggul. Apapun caranya kalau untuk bisa menjatuhkan lawan itu diperbolehkan.

Setelah sampai ke tempat yang sudah ditentukan Sakura duduk diatas bangku yang terletak dibawah pohon, menunggu kedatangan dari guru pembimbing nya sekaligus Kapten di Timnya, Hatake Kakashi alias Sharinggan no Kakashi alias Si Ninja Peniru 1000 Jurus begitu banyak julukan yang disandangnya.

Setelah beberapa lama menunggu akhirnya Kakashi menunjukan batang hidungnya, dia sekarang sedang bertengger diatas dahan pohon yang menjadi tempat berteduh Sakura.

"Yo, Sakura" Kakashi menyapa Sakura yang berada dibawahnya itu. Sakura yang menyadari itu menengadahkan kepalanya pada sumber suara.

"Kau terlambat Sensei dan jangan katakan kalau keterlambatan mu karena tersesat dijalan yang bernama kehidupan, alasan mu itu sudah kadaluarsa".

Kakashi hanya tertawa kikuk dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalannya yang tidak gatal itu, sepertinya Sakura sudah dapat membaca apa yang akan dikatakan Kakashi sebagai alasan keterlambatannya.

TAP

Kakashi mendarat sempura diatas permukaan tanah dengan tangan menggenggam sebuah buku hasil karya dari salah satu yang termasuk dari Tiga Legenda Sannin bernama Jiraya.

Dari kejauhan Sakura dapat melihat dua orang yang sedang menuju ke tempatnya berada saat ini, Sakura kenal betul dua orang itu, ya mereka adalah Senju Stunade seorang Hokage wanita pertama di Konoha dan Assistennya yang bernama Shizune.

Stunade dan Shizune telah sampai dihadapan Sakura dan Kakashi, tinggal menunggu satu orang lagi rupanya. "Apa Anak itu belum datang, Sakura" Sakura yang ditanyai hanya mengelengkan kepala kesisi.

Stunade meneriakan kata 'Keluar' dan kemudian orang yang sedang ditunggu kehadirannya menampakan diri. Sakura hanya terpaku melihat kedatangannya dari balik pohon tempatnya berteduh dari teriknya sinar Matahari dan lagi-lagi hawa keberadaannya sulit terdeteksi.

Mereka adalah Shinobi dibalik bayang tak heran menutupi hawa keberadaannya begitu sangat sempurna dan itu adalah kemampuan yang harus mereka kuasai.

PUK.

Stunade menepukan tangan untuk menarik perhatian semua orang yang berada didekatnya.

"Untuk Latih Tanding kali ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan pemberian nilai, tapi untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan anggota baru di Tim Kakashi. Dan untuk mu Kitsune, perkenalkan dirimu pada Tim yang akan kau masuki".

"Namaku. Uzumaki Naruto, mohon bantuan nya."

"Namaku. Haruno Sakura" yang memperkenalkan diri berikutnya adalah Sakura.

"Namaku. Hatake Kakashi aku sebagai Kapten di Tim ini, sungguh suatu diluar dugaan anggota baru tim ini adalah murid dari Sandaime Hokage".

Sakura yang baru mendengarnya pun kaget dan agak kurang percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya saat ini, melirik ke arah Shishou nya untuk mendapat kejelasan dari ini.

"Naruto adalah murid Sandaime Hokage sekaligus Fuku-Taichou di Kesatuan Anbu, Kakashi jangan menahan diri". Dengan senyuman manisnya Stunade menyuruh Kakashi untuk tidak menahan diri, Stunade ingin tahu sejauh mana murid Sensei nya itu.

Setelah sesi perkenalan, mereka bertiga berkumpul dalam satu titik ditengah area yang dijadikan tempat latih tanding. Stunade dan Shizune sudah pada posisi dimana mereka bisa mengamati Tim Kakashi.

Saat ini Kakashi sedang berhadapan dengan Sakura dan Naruto.

"Kalau seperti ini jadinya" sambil berucap demikian Kakashi menarik pelindung kepalanya yang menandakan diri sebagai Shinobi dari Konoha "aku tidak akan menahan diri" Kakashi memakai Mata Sharinggan untuk menghadapi Sakura dan Naruto.

"Melawan murid dari Godaime Hokage dan murid dari Sandaime Hokage, memakai Sharinggan tentu tidak menyulitkan kalian bukan ?".

"...!"

"..."

MULAI !

Setelah mendengar aba-aba dari Stunade mereka bertiga berpencar menjauh satu sama lain.

To Be Continue

Review

Bebas


End file.
